liebesfreud
by kiranas
Summary: pagi itu, shintarou dibangunkan oleh suara biola. midorima/akashi.


Setelah beberapa bunyi sumbang nada tunggu, suara yang tidak terlalu ramah menggantikannya. "Ya?"

Segera saja, Akashi Seijurou menyambutnya, "halo, Shin—"

"—Tidak. Jika demikian, saya tidak akan ambil bagian dalam penelitian ini."

Kening Seijurou berkerut. Tampaknya Shintarou sedang bicara dengan orang lain di ujung sana. "Shintarou?"

"Kalau begitu, bubarkan saja penelitian ini! Untuk apa saya ikut susah memikirkannya?" Tampaknya tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Midorima Shintarou mendengarkannya.

"Shin?!"

"Ya!"

"Hei, kau bicara dengan siapa?"

"Baiklah, silahkan keluar dari ruangan saya. Lempar saja proposalnya ke departemen lain—atau rumah sakit lain!" kali ini suaranya terdengar _sangat_ jengkel.

Sepertinya bukan saat yang tepat untuk menelepon. Seijurou menghela napas, sebelum terpaksa menekan simbol berwarna merah di layar sentuh telepon genggamnya. "Tampaknya kau sibuk. Aku akan meneleponmu lagi, nanti."

Sepertinya rencananya besok malam terpaksa harus dibatalkan. Shintarou sangat sibuk. Bahkan untuk berbicara melalui telepon pun tampaknya tidak sempat. Salah satu undangan konser gala musik klasik di tangannya terpaksa harus diberikan kepada orang lain. Salah satu pegawainya, mungkin. Karena sebenarnya undangan itu dikirimkan oleh penyelenggara konser sebagai balasan untuk perusahaannya yang sudah bersedia menjadi sponsor. Seijurou sengaja menyisakan dua—untuk dirinya dan Shintarou. (Seijurou butuh keluar dari rutinitas, jika ingin tetap waras. Dia kira Shintarou membutuhkan hal yang sama juga.) Delapan sisanya sudah dia titipkan pada Momoi Satsuki—sekretarisnya—untuk diberikan kepada _pejabat kantor _yang lain.

Ketika Seijurou memutuskan memberikan undangan konser gala tersebut pada Satsuki, perempuan merah muda itu bertanya, "Akashi-_kun_ tidak jadi pergi bersama Midorin?"

"Shintarou sibuk." Seijurou menjawab singkat—tidak bertanya bagaimana sekretarisnya itu mengetahui rencanya mengajak Shintarou. Kadang-kadang, naluri perempuan bisa begitu tajam. Dia menyodorkan satu undangan lagi pada Satsuki. "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa ambil undanganku juga. Pergilah bersama Daiki."

Satsuki menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau menyia-nyiakan undangannya kalau kau memberikannya pada Dai-_chan. _Diahanya akan tidur di sepanjang konser. Musik klasik bukan seleranya."

Seijurou membenarkannya dalam hati.

"Lagipula Akashi-_kun _sepertinya agak tertekan dan butuh penyegaran. Hal kecil seperti ini lumayan untuk mengurangi stres. Membayar psikiater untuk menangani stres bisa jadi lebih mahal, lho."

Memikirkan omongan Momoi, Seijurou mengira tingkat stres Shintarou sudah tidak bisa diturunkan dengan hanya menonton konser. Kekasihnya itu butuh terapi jiwa.

* * *

knb © fujimaki tadatoshi

liebesfreud

* * *

Hari Senin pagi Midorima Shintarou dibangunkan oleh suara biola. Setengah kesadarannya masih berada di alam mimpi, tetapi dia sadar tempat tidurnya terasa lebih luas dari biasanya—tampaknya partnernya bangun lebih pagi dari pada biasanya. Pukul enam pagi, kata jam digital mungil yang bertengger manis di nakas. Masih terlalu pagi untuk beranjak dari ranjang, sayangnya gesekan senar biola dari luar kamarnya sudah terlanjur mengganggunya. Shintarou akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuang kantuknya dengan air dingin, lalu menyeret kakinya keluar kamar setelah memastikan kacamatanya tidak tertinggal di nakas.

Suara biola itu berasal dari ruang tengah, dan Shintarou menemukan jendela yang sudah terbuka, bau hujan yang terbawa masuk melalui jendela, Akashi Seijurou dalam balutan piama biru muda berdiri di dekat sebuah _upright piano_, dua cangkir kopi di meja, partitur di depan mata, dan biola di tangan. Bukan pemandangan yang bisa disaksikan setiap hari. Pemuda hijau itu menyamankan dirinya di kursi terdekat, retinanya masih mengawasi Seijurou. Sepasang mata _scarlet_nya melirik Shintarou. Dagunya masih menempel pada _chinrest _biola dan jemari tangan kirinya masih konstan bergerak, menekan senar, sementara busur biola di tangan kanannya bergerak sama lincahnya dengan jemari kiri yang berpindah dari satu nada ke nada lain.

"Diamlah, Shintarou," Seijurou bergumam tanpa menghentikan permainan biolanya.

Jari Shintarou terangkat—mendorong bagian tengah kaca matanya. "Aku tidak mengatakan apa pun."

"Kau sedang memformulasikan pertanyaan," Seijurou berbalik ke arahnya, membelakangi jendela (mulai mendekati bagian tengah lagu dan biolanya tidak juga berhenti). "Kau suka rutinitas dan keteraturan. Ini bukan hal yang biasanya kulakukan, jadi kau pasti berpikir, kemudian bertanya—atau protes."

"Hanya ingin tahu apa yang membuatmu bangun pagi dan memainkan musik menyedihkan seperti itu," Shintarou balas menatapnya—tepat di mata, tanpa melewatkan sepasang bibir Seijurou membentuk senyum menyebalkan. "_Liebeslied—Love's Sorrow, _Kreisler."

"Untuk membangunkanmu, kurasa," tiga per empat lagu dan Seijurou mendadak menghentikan permainannya. Biola diletakkan di atas meja, bersandar pada dinding. Cangkir kopi menggantikan posisi biola dan busur di tangannya, ditawarkannya satu pada Shintarou.

Shintarou mengabaikannya. "Dengan lagu cinta menyedihkan? Wow, aku tersanjung."

"Sama-sama, Shin sayang," senyum lagi—kali ini tampak sedikit lebih lembut dibanding sebelumnya. (Tidakkah Seijurou terlalu banyak tersenyum, hari ini? Dua kali, dalam jangka waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Ini anomali.) Isi salah satu cangkir kopinya berkurang dua teguk. "Kau mau kopinya atau tidak? Tanganku pegal, tahu!"

"Baiklah. Kau sudah repot membuatkannya untukku." Shintarou mengambil alih cangkir di tangan kanan Akashi diiringi ucapan terima kasih secara tidak langsung. Hening sejenak, Shintarou meneguk kopinya yang sudah agak mendingin dan terlalu manis. Dia tidak akan berkomentar tentang kopinya. _Mood _Seijurou tampaknya sedang bagus, tapi Shintarou tidak bisa menjamin _mood _baiknya tidak akan rusak karena komplain mengenai kopi yang kebanyakan gula.

Sepasang iris hijaunya bergerak ke arah yang sama dengan pergerakan Akashi, mengawasi dalam diam. Shintarou menyaksikan bagaimana Tuan Muda Akashi Seijurou meletakkan cangkir kopinya ke atas meja, lalu kembali pada biola dan partiturnya. Tanpa berkomentar. Meskipun dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana pemuda yang beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya itu bisa tahan berdiri tanpa menggigil di depan jendela yang terbuka, dengan angin yang membawa bekas-bekas hujan berhembus keluar masuk ruangan dengan bebas.

Midorima Shintarou jarang sekali melihat Seijurou, belakangan ini. Dia punya pekerjaan yang harus diurus, demikian juga Seijurou. Kadang-kadang, Seijurou tidak pulang ke rumah—mengurus bisnisnya ke luar kota atau ke luar negeri, meninggalkannya bersama rumah yang sunyi dan berdebu, serta sisa-sisa keberadaannya. Seringkali, Shintarou pulang lebih malam dari kereta terakhir demi menemukan pemuda berambut merah itu tertidur di sofa dengan pakaian lengkap dan tas kerja tergeletak sembarangan di lantai. Mereka hanya bertemu muka pagi hari—meskipun tidak setiap pagi—bersama dua cangkir kopi dan beberapa tangkup roti, gumam selamat pagi, dan bincang singkat. Dia nyaris tidak pernah _benar-benar _berbicara dengan Akashi, hampir dua minggu ini. Tidak heran mereka sedikit menjauh, dan barangkali jenuh. Midorima tidak akan menyalahkan Seijurou jika dia lebih memilih menghibur dirinya dengan merealisasikan balok-balok nada yang tercetak di atas kertas.

"Tidak berniat menjadi _accompanist-_ku?" pertanyaan Seijurou mengembalikan atensi Shintarou pada pemuda merah itu. Dan, Shintarou menyadari Seijurou masih memainkan lagu yang sama. _Liebeslied._

"Aku harus berangkat bekerja dalam dua jam—seingatku kau juga, Sei. Tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai sambil main piano," Shintarou menjawab diplomatis.

"Satu lagu hanya berdurasi sekitar tiga menit dua puluh tujuh detik, Shin."

"Kalimatmu mengimplikasikan kalau kau akan bermain lebih dari satu lagu."

"Mungkin."

Seijurou yang keras kepala bukanlah hal baru baginya. Shintarou meletakkan cangkir kopinya, lalu mengalihkan arah pandangnya. Apa pun, ke mana pun, asal bukan ke arah Seijurou. "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sei? Kupikir kau berhenti bermain biola. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali kau memainkannya, sebelum ini."

"Aku tiba-tiba ingin memainkannya lagi. Ada yang salah dengan itu?" Seijurou menghentikan permainannya di tengah-tengah lagu—lagi. "Tidak memandang lawan bicaramu. Wow, sopan sekali kau."

"Itu bukan gayamu, Sei," Shintarou tampak tidak terganggu dengan sinisme Seijurou, bahkan tidak bersedia merepotkan dirinya dengan kembali memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak percaya." Seijurou duduk di kursi terdekat—kursi piano yang sudah berdebu. Biola dan busurnya masih tergenggam di tangan.

"Tidak," Shintarou kembali memandang ke arah kekasihnya.

"Baiklah," ekspresi Seijurou berubah serius, kali ini. "Aku menonton konser musik klasik, ada seorang pianis memainkan lagu ini. Kupikir bagus juga, tapi aku tidak bisa main piano. Jadi kulakukan apa yang aku bisa, karena kupikir kekasihku yang bisa memainkan piano sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan tidak sempat memainkannya untukku."

Shintarou tertegun. Alasan bodoh macam apa itu? Dia kira Seijurou lebih dari pintar untuk membuat alasan—baik yang jujur atau pun tidak. "Kau menonton konser musik? Kupikir kau sibuk." Dan, Shintarou menanyakan hal yang salah di sini.

"Undangan dari panitia. Semacam ucapan terima kasih karena kami bersedia menjadi sponsor."

Shintarou tahu perusahaan Seijurou sering mendanai acara-acara semacam itu. Ketika _company _lain lebih memilih mendanai konser musik pop atau _rock_ yang lebih populer, Akashi Seijurou memilih yang sebaliknya. Bukan sekali dua kali dia menolak proposal konser musik band-band yang sedang naik daun. Barangkali karena selera pribadinya.

"Tadinya aku mau mengajakmu," Seijurou menambahkan.

"Tapi?" jika Seijurou batal mengajaknya, pasti ada _tapi _di balik hal tersebut.

"Waktu aku meneleponmu, kau menyuruhku mengalihkan proposal penelitian ke departemen lain—atau rumah sakit lain," Seijurou mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum (atau seringai) yang agak menakutkan. Sedikit mengingatkan Shintarou pada masa ketika Seijurou menjadi kapten basket yang lalim, pemaksa, dan tukang tindas di Teiko.

Wajah Shintarou memucat. Dia tidak terlalu ingat jika Seijurou menelepon, atau dia menerima telepon dari Seijurou. Shintarou hanya ingat layar ponselnya menyatakan _panggilan berakhir_ usai dia membentak perwakilan mahasiswa dari Fakultas Kedokteran salah satu universitas yang datang ke kantornya. Tanpa Shintarou ingat kapan dia menerima panggilan itu. (Shintarou bahkan tidak terlalu ingat apa saja yang dia katakan, waktu itu.)

"Sepertinya aku agak ceroboh, hari itu," Shintarou berharap itu respon yang tepat.

Seijurou menggeleng. "Waktu itu, aku sudah berniat menelepon psikiater untukmu, Shin."

"Kurasa kau benar, aku butuh terapi jiwa," belakangan ini Shintarou memang merasa agak tertekan. Dia menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak di rumah sakit dibandingkan di rumah. Ketika akhirnya dia libur dan mendapatkan kesempatan di rumah sedikit lebih lama, dia hanya tidur berjam-jam—mengisi ulang tenaganya yang habis di hari-hari kerja, terlalu lelah untuk melakukan hal lain. Shintarou melupakan banyak hal-hal kecil, mulai dari meninggalkan telepon genggamnya di laci meja kerja semalaman penuh, lupa menyiapkan _lucky item_nya, hingga lupa kapan dan di mana dia seharusnya kencan dengan Seijurou. Dia butuh menata ulang isi kepalanya.

"Kau tetap tidak bisa diajak bercanda, ya?" Seijurou setengah tertawa menyaksikan reaksi Shintarou.

"Jika cara bercandamu seperti itu, jelas tidak akan ada orang yang tertawa, Sei," suara Shintarou terdengar iritasi. Dia kira, Seijurou serius akan menyeretnya ke klinik psikiatri.

"Santai sedikit, Shin. Kau bisa makin stres jika reaksimu terhadap hal-hal kecil selalu begitu."

"Terserah," Shintarou beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berniat mencari remote televisinya.

"Kau tidak perlu menonton Oha Asa, hari ini. Lagi pula aku sedang tidak ingin menonton TV," Seijurou mencegahnya menyalakan televisi. Gerakan Shintarou terhenti dan pandang mata Shintarou padanya seolah berkata _bukan urusanku kalau kau tak mau menonton televisi aku hanya ingin tahu keberuntunganku. _Seijurou buru-buru menambahkan. "_Cancer_ berada di posisi terakhir, dengan _lucky item _koran olahraga."

Kening Shintarou berkerut. "Hah? Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Kurasa kau juga mengenal mengenal teknologi bernama internet dan _website, _Shin," Seijurou memutar bola matanya.

Shintarou duduk kembali di kursinya, tidak menjawab. _Cancer _berada di posisi terakhir. Yah, perdebatan pagi hari ini sudah menandai jika dia tidak terlalu beruntung hari ini. Dia harus mengingat untuk membeli koran olah raga dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit.

"Oh ya, satu lagi!" seruan Seijurou kembali menarik atensinya. "Katanya, keberuntungan _Cancer _bisa sedikit membaik jika mau membantu _Sagitarius._"

Oh. Ininamanya kesialan berlipat. Satu-satunya _Sagitarius_ yang Shintarou kenal cukup dekat dan bisa dimintai bantuan hanya Seijurou. Membantu Akashi Seijurou untuk mendapatkan keberuntungan, sama saja dengan mempersilahkan Tuan Muda Akashi itu menindasnya dengan suka rela. (Setidaknya itulah yang terjadi sebelum-sebelumnya.)

"Kalau kau minta bantuanku, aku tidak akan menyuruhmu membersihkan kamar mandi dengan sikat gigi, tenang saja," Seijurou tampaknya baru saja melongok isi kepala Shintarou.

"Tapi menyuruhku membersihkan seluruh rumah dengan sikat gigi, barangkali?"

Seijurou menyeringai. "Kau memberiku ide bagus. Untungnya aku tidak sekejam itu."

_Dusta. _Pikir Shintarou. Akashi Seijurou adalah tukang perintah kejam yang tidak memiliki belas kasihan. "Lalu?"

"Mainkan sesuatu, sekarang." Seijurou menyodorkan partitur pada Shintarou yang berada di seberang ruangan. "Setidaknya jadilah _accompnist _kalau kau tidak mau bermain solo."

Bukan permintaan yang tidak wajar dan masih berada dalam kapabilitas Shintarou. Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ke arah Seijurou. Hal ini memicu seringai bahagia terlukis di wajah Seijurou. "Lagu apa?"

"Kreisler, _Liebeslied—Love's Sorrow. _Rachmaninov _piano arrangement."_ Seijurou menyodorkan lembaran kertas bertuliskan not balok di depan kacamata Shintarou, lalu beranjak dari kursi piano seakan mempersilahkan Shintarou.

Kening Shintarou berkerut. Lagu cinta menyedihkan bukan seleranya. "Tidak bisa lagu lain? Yang sedikit lebih ... bahagia?"

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana dengan _Liebesfreud—Love's Joy. _Kreisler juga, 'kan._"_

"Tidak."

"_Preghiera?" _Shintarou mencoba menawarkan komposisi Kreisler yang lain.

"Tidak."

"_Andante cantabile?"_

"Tidak."

"_Minute Waltz, _Chopin?"

"Tidak."

"_Fantaisie Impromptu?"_

"TIDAK."

"_Liebestraum, _Lizst?" belum mau menyerah, Shintarou menawarkan lagu berjudul mirip, meskipun keduanya karya komposer yang sama sekali berbeda.

"Aku mau _Liebeslied, _Shintarou," nada suara Seijurou sudah menyatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin dibantah.

"Kenapa _sih_ kau mendadak ingin mendengarkan lagu melankolis begini?" kening Shintarou berkerut.

"Aku suka melodinya. Tidak ada alasan khusus."

Shintarou menyerah. Seijurou bisa lebih keras dibandingkan batu jika dia mau. "Baiklah, tapi aku tidak mau bermain solo. Silahkan mainkan biolanya, aku akan menjadi _accompanist."_

"Penawaran diterima," Seijurou menyerahkan partiturnya pada Shintarou. "Buatmu saja, aku sudah hafal."

Shintarou sebenarnya bukan _accompanist. _Dia hanya dilatih untuk bermain solo, bukan sebagai pengiring. Meskipun dia pernah mencoba menjadi _accompanist _amatiran beberapa kali—hasilnya tidak terlalu baik, jujur saja. Tetapi, dia mencoba sebaik yang dia bisa—Shintarou tidak suka melakukan sesuatu dengan setengah-setengah. Jika dia fokus dengan suara biola yang dimainkan Seijurou dan not balok yang tercetak di atas kertas, sebenarnya tidak terlalu sulit. Shintarou justru menikmati permainannya.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak dia terakhir kali menyentuh tuts-tuts piano. Padahal dia sengaja membeli _upright piano _ini bukan hanya untuk aksesori. Dia menambahkan _upright piano _ke dalam rumah mereka (dengan persetujuan Seijurou, tentu saja) supaya dia bisa melakukan salah hobinya selain bermain basket di waktu senggang. Dan, barangkali mencoba menggelar resital kecil-kecilan dengan Seijurou yang bisa memainkan biola. Hanya saja yang terakhir tidak pernah terealisasi, hingga hari ini.

Shintarou menikmati bagaimana suara kedua alat musik itu berpadu di udara, merealisasikan balok-balok not dalam kertas menjadi nada. Dia memang bukan musisi, dia hanya bermain piano untuk mengisi waktu luang, tapi rasanya menyenangkan bisa kembali memainkan piano. (Shintarou bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, sejak kapan dia menjadi sensitif dan norak begini?) Sepertinya, Shintarou memang butuh mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari pekerjaannya.

Biola Seijurou mengakhiri resital mini mereka. Tidak ada tepuk tangan. (Hei, memangnya mereka bermain di atas panggung?) Hanya pandang mata Seijurou padanya. Lalu didengarnya Seijurou berkata, "kau harus bermain solo, lain kali."

"Ya, ya. Apa saja untukmu, Seijurou-_sama," _Shintarou membetulkan letak kacamatanya, yang sebenarnya sejak tadi tidak berubah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku berbohong soal keberuntungan _Cancer _akan membaik jika mau membantu _Sagitarius. _Tidak ada hal seperti itu," Seijurou meletakkan biola dan busurnya di atas _upright piano. _Dia mengatakan hal itu dengan nada suara yang ringan. "Tapi aku tidak bohong, _Cancer _memang berada di urutan terakhir."

Shintarou bukan orang yang sangat pemaaf, tapi sepertinya dia memaafkan Seijurou kali ini. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Wow. Aku baru tahu kau ini pemaaf, Shin," Seijurou menanggapinya dengan suara bernada terkejut yang dibuat-buat.

"Anggap saja menjadi _accompanist_ mu pagi ini sebagai permintaan maafku."

"Untuk?"  
"Menyuruhmu melempar proposal ke rumah sakit lain."

"Aww, manis sekali, Shin sayang," Seijurou melemparkan dirinya dalam pelukan Shintarou—membuat pemuda yang lebih tinggi nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. Demi Tuhan, dia masih berada di kursi piano tanpa penyangga punggung. "Permintaan maaf diterima."

"Hati-hati, Sei. Kita berdua bisa jatuh," Shintarou memperingatkan, meskipun Seijurou jelas-jelas tidak mau mendengarkan. Dia bahkan masih memeluk Shintarou dalam posisi yang sebenarnya tidak nyaman. Bagusnya, Seijurou tidak akan bisa melihat wajahnya yang entah seperti apa rupanya—yang pasti Shintarou merasa wajahnya memanas. Ini memalukan! Seijurou itu kekasihnya, tidak ada yang salah dengan memeluk kekasihnya sendiri. Memangnya sudah berapa lama mereka bersama? Shintarou merasa seperti remaja canggung yang baru pertama kali dipeluk kekasihnya.

Shintarou tidak punya banyak pilihan. Sepertinya, opsi terbaiknya adalah membalas pelukan Seijurou. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh Seijurou dalam rengkuhannya. Ada yang janggal. Entah hanya perasaannya, atau memang Seijurou sedikit lebih kurus? Seingatnya, tadi raut wajah Seijurou juga agak pucat dan kelihatan lelah. Bahkan kantong matanya sepertinya bertambah tebal. Kenapa pula Shintarou baru menyadarinya sekarang?

"Sei."

"Ya?"

"Turun berapa kilo?"

Seijurou melepaskan pelukannya. Ekspresinya mengatakan bahwa dia terganggu. "Apa?"

"Berat badanmu. Kau lebih kurus dari yang kuingat." Shintarou menyilangkan lengan di depan dada.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Shin," nada suara Seijurou terdengar berbeda—tidak semenyenangkan beberapa menit yang lalu. Sepertinya Shintarou telah sukses merusak _mood_nya. "Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kalau begitu datanglah ke rumah sakit setelah makan siang. Sepertinya kau butuh _general check-up."_

"Kau memerintahku?" Seijurou tampaknya tidak terlalu suka dengan ide Shintarou.

"Aku doktermu, ingat?" Shintarou membalas ucapannya. Dia selalu menggunakan alasan yang sama untuk memaksa Seijurou menjalani _check-up _rutin di rumah sakit. Mungkin Seijurou sudah bosan juga mendengarnya. "Barangkali salahku juga. Aku tidak memperhatikanmu belakangan ini."

Seijurou tidak menjawab. Ekspresinya bahkan tidak tertebak. Dia berbalik, berdiri membelakangi Shintarou.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku yang akan ke kantormu siang nanti dan menyeretmu ke rumah sakit."

Seijurou masih bergeming. Shintarou membiarkannya. Dia sudah biasa dengan Seijurou yang merajuk dan keras kepala. Tidak terlalu lama, akhirnya dia berkata, "tidak perlu. Biar aku yang datang ke rumah sakit, Midorima-_sensei._"

"Aku akan menelepon Momoi supaya dia mengingatkanmu nanti siang."

"Tidak usah," Seijurou meliriknya dengan sudut matanya, tampak iritasi. "Aku belum sepelupa dirimu. Jangan-jangan nanti malah kau yang lupa bahwa kau menyuruhku ke rumah sakit."

Bahkan dalam keadaan merajuk pun Seijurou masih bisa mengejeknya. Shintarou tidak pelupa, hanya saja ingatannya memang tidak sebaik Seijurou. "Aku tidak akan lupa. Dan, berhentilah merajuk. Kita berdua bukan lagi anak kecil, Sei."

"Siapa yang merajuk?"

Shintarou beranjak dari tempak duduknya, berdiri di hadapan Seijurou. "Kau, Tuan Muda."

"Aku tidak—"

"Hei, aku ini juga untuk dirimu sendiri," Shintarou tidak perlu mendengarkan penolakan Seijurou bahwa dia tidak merajuk atau pun marah. Sudah terlihat jelas bahwa Seijurou memang merajuk. "Akan sangat merepotkan kalau kau sampai sakit. Dan, kau tidak berguna ketika kau sakit."

"Aku baru mendengar ada orang yanga mengatai kekasihnya tidak berguna," Seijurou mendongak—memandang wajah Shintarou.

"Jangan mulai membesar-besarkan hal yang sebenarnya sepele, Sei. Kau tahu apa maksudku."

"Bercanda," Seijurou tersenyum, tampaknya mendapatkan _mood _baiknya kembali. Shintarou jarang sekali melihat Seijurou tersenyum _seperti ini. _Senyum itu mencapai matanya, bukan hanya bibirnya saja yang melengkungkan sebentuk senyum. Seijurou berdiri pada ujung jari-jari kakinya, melingkarkan lengannya pada leher pemuda yang lebih tinggi, mencium Shintarou. "Terima kasih sudah begitu perhatian padaku, _Sensei."_

"Uhm, Sei..." Shintarou meletakkan sepasang tangannya di bahu Seijurou. "Dengar, aku bukan orang yang mudah berkata-kata. Maksudku—aku tidak bisa dengan mudah berkata _a-a-aku menyayangimu,_ atau semacam itu," Shintarou merasakan wajahnya menghangat. Terkutuklah darahnya yang mengalir cepat ke kepala. Bahkan untuk mengatakan hal seperti ini dia gugup luar biasa—dia bukan anak SMP yang mau menyatakan perasaannya, demi Tuhan. "Tapi, yah, kau tahu kalau a-aku memang menyayangimu."

Seijurou tidak menjawab, dia hanya membenamkan bibirnya pada mulut Shintarou. Lagi. Dan lagi. Sebelum Shintarou menghentikannya. "Sei, kurasa kita harus bergegas kalau tidak mau terlambat sampai di kantor."

Seijurou mengutuk pekerjan sialannya, setelah dia memeriksa jam dinding terdekat. "Kalau begitu, bisa tolong buatkan sarapan untuk kita? Aku harus sampai di kantor satu jam lagi—aku harus bersiap. Terima kasih, Shin sayang."

Dia mengedipkan matanya pada Shintarou, lalu menghilang di balik pintu sebelum laki-laki berambut hijau itu sempat mencerna ucapannya. Shintarou mematung sejenak, sebelum dia menyadari apa yang baru saja dikatakan Seijurou. Baru saja Seijurou menjadi pacar paling manis sedunia, dalam waktu beberapa detik dia sudah kembali menjadi diktator menyebalkan. Memangnya dia saja yang harus bekerja?

"Sialan. Sei, aku juga harus bekerja!"

**end**

* * *

my first attempt of writing after months of writer block and real life bussines. sorry for mistakes. i can't resist violinist!akashi in the ed of season 3. hal-hal saya pikirkan adalah violinist!akashi, accompanist!midorima, resital mini, dan musik klasik. entah kenapa logika saya bisa seperti ini. barangkali karena saya punya afeksi tersendiri sama musik klasik /oke, nggak nyambung/. liebeslied itu selera pribadi saya, gubahan fritz kreisler favorit saya. thanks for reading :)


End file.
